Babysitting
by Kinz.911
Summary: [complete] Kuroba Kaito is babysitting Edogawa Conan while Ran and her father are out christmas shopping. Kaito thought it would be easy boy was he wrong... R&R please.
1. Prologue

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito. Plot bunnies attacked, I was helpless… I'll update my other stories soon. But recently I've been grounded. Yuck.)

"Bye, bye!" the young girl waved goodbye to a boy with unruly hair. The boy snickered to himself, as the girl ran off. The girl he knew as Mouri Ran. She had accidentally run into him at the shopping center causing him to drop all his Christmas shopping objects, and as in apology she offered to buy him lunch. While there they got to talking and soon she was telling him about her father and a little boy that was staying with them. The whole incident made the boy smile as it played over in his head…

"Gomen! Gomen, gomen!" a girl with brown apologized frantically as she tried to help the boy gather his gifts again. "I really… Sh-Shinichi?" She blinked in disbelief. The boy blinked back.

"_Ah… no… my name's Kuroba Kaito. And about the gifts, it's okay really, there was nothing made of glass." He stood up as she did. _

"_But I was so careless! You have to let me buy you lunch!" Kaito blinked and then recognized who he was talking to. "I'm Mouri Ran." She remembered to introduce herself. Kaito nodded._

"_A pleasure, but really, offering me lunch is too much."_

"_Oh! But I have too! How about I buy you something else like a drink or something?" Ran offered, in attempt to uphold her honor. Kaito shook his head._

"_No, not necessary, really. However I will join you for a drink."_

"_Honto?" Ran smiled._

"_I'll be paying for myself." Ran's face faltered._

"_Demo…" _

"_No need to make such a fuss Mouri-san, no damage right? So you shouldn't have to pay for anything, now, how about that drink?" Kaito smiled reassuringly at her. Reluctantly Ran agreed. Kaito walked with her to the food court where the two sat at a table near a window where they could look out. Kaito drank his orange juice in silence as Ran watched him closely._

"_I-is there something on my face?" Kaito asked. Ran blushed and shook her head._

"_Forgive me for staring, it's just… you look so much like a friend of mine." She explained. Kaito blinked._

"_Shinichi, ne?" Ran blinked and nodded._

"_Ah… hai. But I haven't seen Shinichi in such a long time. He's been off on a case. Kaitou knew very well who Shinichi was but Kaito didn't, sure he had heard of him but he didn't know him personally._

"_Shinichi? Maasaka, koukousei tantei Kudo Shinichi?" (Could it be, high school detective Kudo Shinichi?)_

"_That's right." Ran nodded. "I was just buying his Christmas present but I couldn't find anything he would want. So I was going to get it when I got Conan-kun's!"_

"_Conan-kun?" Kaito had to ask. Ran nodded._

"_Conan-kun stays with me and Otousan, he's very into mysteries just like Shinichi!" She explained happily. Kaitou had never realized until just now how talkative Ran was._

"_How old is he?"_

"_He's seven. I was going to get him a new mystery book that I know he'll love! Otousan was going to go with me to get it tonight."_

"_Was?" Kaito inquired, noticing the past tense._

"_I couldn't find anyone to watch Conan-kun so I can't go."_

"_I could watch him." Kaito shrugged. In his mind he was thinking about how fun it would be to boss Conan around._

"_I couldn't ask you to do that Kuroba-kun! I already ran into you!" Ran objected. Kaito yawned._

"_You aren't asking, I'm offering." He said simply. "I have nothing better to do tonight, how about it?" Ran looked skeptical._

"_Conan-kun, can get out of hand."_

"_I can handle it."_

"_Oh… alright." Ran pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled the address on it along with the phone number. "Can you be there at five?" She asked. Kaito nodded._

"_No problem."_

"Ah Arigatou!" Ran stood up. "I should get home to tell Otousan we can go tonight after all. You're a lifesaver Kuroba-kun! Bye, Bye!" she quickly left.

Now Kaito was going to baby-sit Edogawa Conan. How hard could babysitting a seven-year-old who was really Seventeen be? Kaitou smirked. This was going to be easy… or so he thought….

(Prologue.)


	2. Disappearing Children

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito)

_Knock, knock!_ Ran opened the door to the living quarters to let Kaito in.

"Arigatou Kuroba-kun!" She was really greatfull he was doing this. Kaito's charge for the night was sitting on the couch reading a Sherlock Holmes book. Kaito nodded to Ran thinking about how easy this was going to be. Conan looked up at Kaito, staring briefly before turning to Ran.

"Ne, Ran-neechan, who is-" He started. Ran smiled sweetly at the little boy.

"Conan-kun, this is Kuroba Kaito-kun, he's here to baby-sit you." She explained. Conan's reaction was predictable.

"Eh?!" He sounded shocked. "Babysitter?" Conan looked Kaito over once more. "but Ran-neechan."

"Conan-kun, I have to go shopping with Otousan, you have to stay here with Kuroba-kun, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you invited your friends over, ne Kuroba-kun?"

"Ah… hai…" he watched as shook his head.

"But." He started to protest. Ran shook her head.

"I'm leaving now, Ja ne, Conan-kun." She headed over to the door before she left she gave Kaito her cell phone number incase anything went wrong. Kaito highly doubted it would. He bid her goodbye and turned to Conan.

"Well-" Conan had gone back to reading. Kaito took a seat by Conan.

"She and Ojisan are out buying my Christmas present, ne?" Conan never looked up.

"What gives you that idea?" Kaito asked. Conan sighed and closed his book.

"She normally would have let me go with her and with it being so close to Christmas, One can only assume." Kaito nodded.

"I suppose you're right." At that time the door rang and Conan got up to answer it. Kaito stood up and made it to the door first. "Probably you should let me answer it, ne? Can't be too careful you know." Conan shrugged as Kaito pulled the door open to reveal the smiling faced of the Shounen tantei dan and the blank face of Haibara Ai.

"I thought it was them." Conan explained. Kaito didn't doubt it.

"I suppose these are your friends?" He let them in. Conan nodded.

"Yup. Kaito-niichan, this is the shounen tantei dan." He explained. Kaito nodded to them.

"Well, I'm going to fix something to eat I guess. Play nice." He headed in the kitchen.

"Ne, Conan-kun who was that?" Ayumi asked.

"My babysitter, Kuroba Kaito." He shrugged. "Maa!" he climbed up on the sofa and clicked on the T.V. with the remote.

"Kamen Yaiba is coming on soon!" Genta and Mitsuhiko reminded him. Conan flipped to the channel they wanted and Haibara picked up a magazine.

"Kaito-niisan seems like a nice babysitter." Ayumi said happily. Conan shrugged.

"I don't need a babysitter." At that moment the children's favorite show came on. To Shinichi the idea of being babysat was mortifying. Ran was probably concerned Conan would go snooping around to find his already bought Christmas presents. He slid off the couch and headed to the door. He was going to use this time to think about the organization.

"Ne, Conan-kun where are you going?" Ayumi asked. Conan turned to her with a smile.

"To the office, I need to think about something. I'll be up again soon." He opened the door and headed down to the office. Ayumi blinked.

"Can't he think here?" She shook her head and turned back to the T.V. a little while later Kaito walked in with freshly made macaroni and cheese he set it on the table and noticed he was short one kid.

"Ah… Where's Conan-kun?" He looked around maybe Conan went to his room or something.

"Conan-kun went down to the office, he said he'd be back soon." Ayumi supplied. Kaito nodded.

"I'll just tell him I made a snack. Everyone wait here." He headed to the door.

-

Conan shut the office door behind him and plopped down on one of the couches. Just as his thoughts were getting to him the phone rang. Conan quickly got up to answer it.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Oh Conan-kun!"

"Megure-Keibu!" Conan said excitedly. "Ojisan's out with Ran-neechan right now."

"In that case, would mind leaving a message for me?" Megure asked.

"Of course!" Conan pulled out a pen and paper.

"Tell him a robbery occurred at Beika district bank, a total of five million yen was stolen."

"That much?" Conan wrote down the details.

"Yes, rather unfortunate, make sure Mouri-kun gets the message, Ja ne Conan-kun." Megure hung up, as did Conan.

"Robbery, investigating couldn't hurt." Shinichi said to himself. He copied the details in his own notebook and headed for the door, grabbing his skateboard as he did.

-

Kaito knocked before opening the door.

"Ne, Conan-kun I made…" He looked around and found the room empty with a piece of paper on Mouri's desk. Kaito assumed that since the room was already messy with beer bottles and cigarettes the paper was not important. But Conan wasn't in the room. This was bad. Where had he gone? "Taku (Jeez) Tantei-kun, if you go somewhere you could at least let me know about it." He headed up the stairs to see if the Shounen tantei dan knew where Conan might be. He opened the door and was greatfull to see them discussing the show they had just watched.

"Conan-kun wasn't there, do you have an idea where he could be?" He asked them. The children thought about it.

"Could he have gone to Agasa-hakesei!" Mitsuhiko spoke up. Kaito blinked at him. That was logical perhaps Agasa had called him saying he had made a new gadget for the tantei or something.

"No." Haibara shattered that theory. "Hakesei is on vacation, he offered for me to go too, but I passed." Kaito sighed. Kudo had to have left some clue to where he had gone. With no other thought he headed back to the office to investigate.

-

Ayumi was chatting happily with Mitsuhiko and Genta when her badge went off.

"Moshi, Moshi? Ayumi-chan, can you hear me?" Conan's voice sounded. She picked up the badge.

"Hai! I can hear you! Conan-kun where are you?" She asked.

"I'm close by the park, ne do you guys think you could do me a favor?" He asked.

"Hai!" Ayumi answered happily. "What do you need?" she asked.

"Could you bring me my cell phone? I left it on the table." He explained. "I need to call Ha-Heiji-niichan."

"Hai!" She answered. "I'll bring it to you." She agreed, her eyes falling on Conan's red phone.

"Arigatou." He ended the conversation. Ayumi grabbed the phone and headed out.

"Should we come too?" Mitsuhiko asked. Ayumi shook her head.

"I'll be back soon! I'm just giving Conan his phone and then we'll be back!" She explained, so wait here." She opened the door and headed to the park.

-

Kaito opened the office's door and stepped in searching for any sign of a clue to Conan's whereabouts he checked in between the sofa cushions to no avail. Next he checked the desk where Conan had scribbled the day's date and a message to Kogoro. The message was about a robbery in Beika. _So that's where he went. He really should tell me before he runs off like that._ Now Kaito was sure finding Conan would be easy. He headed up the stairs to tell the children he was going to go get Conan and that they should probably go with him. He stepped back in the room and noticed he was short another kid.

"EH?" Kaito counted the children left. One. Two. Three. Haibara, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. Ayumi was now missing.

"Where'd Ayumi-chan go?" he asked frantically. The children looked calmly up at the slightly panicked babysitter.

"Ayumi-chan went to take Conan-kun's phone to him, he contacted her and asked her to bring it, saying he was near the park." Mitsuhiko explained as Genta nodded. _This isn't actually happening is it? Haven't their parents told them to tell people when they leave? Who knew Kudo was like a little kid in the sense that he just wanders off like this? I wonder if he ever gets in trouble for it. Ha! Tantei-kun in trouble. _Kaito shook his head and took a deep breath.

"The park you say? Well let's go get them, ne?" He offered.

"No, Ayumi-chan said she would be back soon, so there's no need to go after her." Mitsuhiko said.

"Can we eat now?" Genta asked.

"Ah… I guess." Kaito answered. Sure the girl would be back soon but did that ensure Conan would be back with her? Surely not. "Well!" Kaito turned to go to the kitchen again. "I'll get you something to drink." He left the room.

(Chapter one-ish. Yup.)


	3. On a case

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito)

Ayumi saw Conan waiting patiently for her by the park's entrance. She ran up holding out his phone to him.

"Arigatou." Conan took it from her. "I'll join you in just a minute, okay?" He told her flipping the phone open.

"Hai! I'll just wait by the swings." She went in the park. Conan nodded as he speed dialed Hattori's number. Ayumi went and sat on a swing while she waited for Conan to get off the phone. She wondered briefly why Conan needed to call Heiji but not long because she saw a man grab a woman and cover her mouth with handkerchief soon after the woman fell limp and the man stuffed her in his car and the car sped away as Ayumi started to call for Conan. Shinichi froze in mid-conversation with Hattori at the sound of Ayumi's panicked voice.

"Conan-Kun!" She called again.

"Hattori, can I call you back? Something's happened." He shut the phone with out waiting for an answer. He dashed over to where Ayumi was standing by a curb. "What happened, Ayumi-chan?" He asked.

"Conan-kun! A woman was just kidnapped!"

"Nani?" Conan looked down the street to see a green car speeding off. He dropped his skateboard and hopped on as Ayumi joined him there really wasn't time to protest as they sped off after the car.

-

While Mitsuhiko was in the restroom Genta's badge went off and he answered it.

"Genta-kun! Can you and Mitsuhiko meet us at Teitan high school?" Ayumi asked. Genta nodded.

"Why?"

"A woman was kidnapped!" Genta had no intention of telling Mitsuhiko, after all Conan went off on his own all the time why shouldn't he? Genta left the agency and went to join his friends. Just as Genta had shut the door Kaito came out with glasses full of Orange juice. He noticed immediately Haibara was the only one in the room. A horrified expression took over his features.

"Ah… Ah… where…?" Mitsuhiko came out of the bathroom and Kaito sighed. "Alright, where did Genta-kun go?" He asked.

"Eh? Genta-kun's gone?" Mitsuhiko blinked. Kaito had, had enough time to call in the big guns…

-

Nakamori Aoko looked down at her phone and saw that Kaito was calling her.

"Excuse me, Keiko-chan." She answered the phone while she sat in a booth at a café. "Kaito?"

"Ah! It's me. I'm so glad I got a hold of you! Listen something's gone terribly wrong!"

"Are you still babysitting?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I keep losing the kids!" he responded frantically.

"You what?" Aoko blinked.

"I keep losing them! I leave the room and the next thing I know one kid has run off!"

"How many do you have with you now?" Aoko asked.

"Two. I started out with five." Kaito admitted.

"That many? And you only have two now? I'll come help. Where are you again?" Kaito gave Aoko the address.

"Mouri tantei agency, Beika district fifth street." Aoko copied the address down and hung up. She apologized to Keiko for leaving so soon and left to go to Beika. Kaito's logic was this: All girls would one day become mothers. Aoko was a girl, an under developed girl, but a girl nonetheless. So she would probably be able to find the kids based on motherly instinct. Unfortunately for Kaito his logic was off, if he had been in a different situation he would have known that but for now, all he could think was he had to find those kids before Ran got back. He checked his watch it was nearing six Ran would probably be home around nine seeing as that was when all the department stores closed also it was highly likely Ran was going out of town to get Conan's present since she needed her father to go with her and the way she talked about it insinuated that she had to go out of town to get whatever it was she getting Conan. Kaito sighed and turned to the remaining children.

"Any idea's to where they are?" He asked. Mitsuhiko thought it over.

"The park." He decided.

"They've probably left by now." Haibara said calmly. Kaito looked over to her.

"How would you know?"

"Ayumi-chan said something about a woman being kidnapped to Genta who left without telling Mitsuhiko like he was asked to do." She flipped a page in her magazine.

"And you couldn't tell me sooner?" Kaito demanded. Mitsuhiko looked offended.

"Why didn't Genta wait for me? I better go."

"Oh no you don't!" Kaito grabbed him by the back of the shirt as he dashed for the door. "I will not lose another child tonight." He decided. "We will wait for Aoko and then we'll go." As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Kaito answered.

"I was close by already if you're wondering how come I made it so fast." Aoko explained. "So, let's go." Kaito nodded to his friend.

"Alright kid's lets go." He ushered them out. Haibara reluctantly put the magazine down and slid off her seat as Mitsuhiko went out the door.

"They seem obedient." Aoko commented as they headed down to the park.

"They aren't at the park, they are at the high school." Haibara informed them. Kaito sighed as they headed for Teitan high.

-

_Taku._ Conan thought when he saw Genta had come by himself.

"Genta-kun… have you ever heard the saying there is safety in numbers?" Conan inquired. Genta blinked.

"You normally run off on your own!"

"Ah! Well that is…" Conan didn't know how to respond to that. "Well, as you know a woman was kidnapped, the car is a green mustang. The culprit stopped at a gas station not long ago and I put a tracker device on the car. It's about two miles away so we better hurry." Genta nodded and followed Conan and Ayumi out of the parking lot of the school shortly after they left Kaito's group arrived at the school. He wasn't surprised when Conan wasn't there.

"Now we're out of leads." Kaito said grudgingly. "Well Aoko where do you think they went?"

"How should I know?" She blinked. "I've never met him." At that moment Kaito's phone went off. He looked down at the caller.

"Yipe! It's Ran-san!"

"Well then answer it idiot!" Aoko said simply. Kaito glared before flipping the phone open.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Kuroba-kun, I called the agency-" Ran's voice met his ears.

"Oh! I took them to the park, I hope you don't mind." Kaito thought up.

"Oh of course not, but make sure Conan takes his medicine soon." Kaito blinked.

"Medicine?" He repeated.

"Gomen! I forgot to tell you! Conan-kun has been sick lately it's not contagious but the doctor prescribed a medicine for it. He has to take it every night at eight thirty, I don't think we'll be back until after nine, which is Conan-kun's bedtime."

"Yeah, I'll make sure to make him take it."

"He's really good about it, it shouldn't be too hard." She hung up. Kaito snapped the phone shut. _Tantei-kun's medicated? Why didn't he tell me? He probably thought I'd laugh at him, but that's no laughing matter… although that depends what he's got… no! Don't think like that!_ Kaito shook his head.

"It won't be hard once I find Conan." Aoko nodded.

"What was it that Conan-kun has?"

"No clue." Kaito explained. "Now lets…" he looked around to find Mitsuhiko had Vanished. " Well… I'm never babysitting again." Kaito decided as Aoko giggled.

-

Mitsuhiko found the trio with relative ease. Conan explained everything to Mitsuhiko and they headed followed Conan who was using his glasses to follow the car. They were now near the edge of town, the car had stopped and was parked in front of a large mansion. They would have to be careful about sneaking in there would likely be security cameras.

"Okay! I have a plan." Conan announced. The Shounen tantei dan gathered around him to hear their leaders idea. Conan used his suspenders to get them over the stone gate. Next they crouched down next to the window. Shinichi turned to the others.

"Okay. I'm going in to find the victim. Call the police, I'll be out in ten minutes at most." Conan slid a window open and hopped inside.

"We want to com-" Conan shut and locked the window.

"We should do as Conan-kun says!" Ayumi said. Mitsuhiko nodded.

"It's the only thing we can do." Inside Conan took off his shoes and stored them in a cabinet so they wouldn't be discovered. He opened the door a peek to see down a long vacant hallway. Shinichi moved through it with stealth ducking out of sight when a maid walked by. Shinichi was thinking that perhaps the culprit would store his or her victim in the basement or attic. Seeing as he was closest to the basement he'd start there. Conan was careful to make sure he was not walking by a camera. He hated this kind of case, where he didn't have any leads except the criminal's huge house and he had to walk around, blindly guessing where the victim was being held. Shinichi found the basement was locked, but when he put his ear against it, it was clear there was no one in there. Conan was so concentrated on the door he did not notice the butler sneaking up on him with a candlestick in one hand. Shinichi was just turning around before he was struck on the shoulder causing him to become disoriented. Before he could regain his senses and damp cloth was clamped firmly over his mouth and nose. _Chloroform! _Shinichi recognized the substance just before he blacked out…

-

Ten minutes had passed. Conan had not returned.

"Guys…" Ayumi said uneasily. "The line is busy at the police station."

"Call 110." Mitsuhiko shrugged. "Meanwhile Genta-kun and I will go look for Conan." Ayumi nodded.

"Then I'll go get Kaito-niisan." She decided. The boys nodded and left to re-enter the mansion to get Conan, it didn't take long for the boys to be caught as well. Ayumi had then decided to find the babysitter.

(well there's the new chapter, Conan's medication is added stress for Kaito, it's nothing serious really.)


	4. Kaito's task

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito)

Kaito was annoyed. He had now lost all the children he was supposed to be watching. Haibara had decided she was bored and walked off. He was fairly sure she had just gone home but that wasn't the point. The point was that all five children he was in charge of had run off. Such things did not make the thief happy. They were all going to be in so much trouble. He was seriously thinking about talking Ran into grounding Conan. That would teach him not run off with out saying something first. This had to be the most annoying habit of Kudo's. Really just leaving like that.

"Well Kaito, I think you are the worst babysitter in the history of time."

"Wrong." Kaito said irritably. "The worst would be the one that killed his charges." Aoko glared.

"That's a horror story! It never actually happened."

"How do you know?" Aoko was silent.

"No one would do such a thing!"

"Right, and London didn't summon Hakuba because they needed his help on a modern Jack the ripper." Kaito replied. Aoko cringed.

"I'm glad I'm not a prostitute." She said defiantly.

"Aoko, you don't need to worry about that, you don't even look like a full grown woman. You'd be mistaken for a little girl." Kaito joked. Aoko glared as Ayumi ran up. "Hey! It's you! Where is everyone else?"

"I called the police but they won't listen to me because I'm not Conan-kun!"

"Why did you call the police?" Aoko asked. Ayumi teared up.

"The man who kidnapped that lady he got the others too!"

"He what?" Kaito exploded. "Well, where is this place, I'll call the police." Kaito pulled out his phone. Dialing 110. Ayumi recited the address and Kaito spoke with Takagi who apologized about the other officer not taking Ayumi seriously and promised to be there with in fifteen minutes.

"But they could have killed Conan-kun by then!" Ayumi protested. Kaito sighed.

"Then I'll go in and get him."

"Kaito!" Aoko objected. "You'll be killed."

"I have to get those kids out, I'm supposed to be babysitting them right? It's my job to look after them. I'm going in. Aoko you stay here with Ayumi-chan." Aoko sighed.

"Going to use your magic tricks to get in?" She asked as Kaito dashed off.

"Ano… Onesan what if Kaito-niisan doesn't come back?" Ayumi asked. Aoko blinked.

"Don't worry. Kaito will come back. If not, I'll call my dad but Kaito's already called the cops so it might not come to that." She comforted Ayumi.

"What good would calling your dad do?" the little girl asked. Aoko smiled as she knelt down next to Ayumi.

"Tousan is the head of second division and the Kaitou Kid task force." Ayumi nodded.

-

Kaito easily slipped in to the house disabling the security cameras. This was just like a heist only this time he was rescuing three children well two children and one shrunken detective. Conan was going to owe him for this. Sneaking in had been easier than any of his past heists. _Where is he?_ Kaito was annoyed when reality sunk back in reminding him that he didn't know which room Conan was in. Disguising, as a maid would be risky in the sense that household seemed to be in on what ever was going on. Kaito decided he'd try the attic first. Start from the top and work your way down. Unless of course this house had secret passages then Conan was likely stuffed in one of those. Sighing Kaito made his way up the stairs.

-

Conan stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Genta and Mitsuhiko passed out beside him. _Taku. I guess they came after me. _Conan sat up and found his hands tied firmly behind his back. _Figures._ The detective thought looking around the room. A lady was on the other side with a gag to keep her from crying out, her arms and legs were tied. Conan looked down his own feet they too were tied together tightly. _Taku._ Conan thought trying to wriggle free but with no luck.

"Ne, Onesan!" Conan tried to get the lady's attention. She looked up at him with sad eyes. The door or rather a wall opened and their captor stepped in.

"I see you're going to need a gag as well." The man said. He had dark brown hair and a square jaw. Conan glared and then put on his childish mask.

"Ne, Ojisan what time is it?" he asked. The man blinked.

"Not that it's of any use to you, but it's just a little after eight."

"You do know the police are coming don't you?" Shinichi said casually. The man glared.

"They won't find you. There secret passages all over this house." He pulled out a handgun…

-

_I know I put a tracker on tantei. I just hope he hasn't found it yet._ The thief pulled his monocle out of his pocket and placed it over his eye pressing the four-leaf clover in and causing a yellow blinking dot to appear in his monocle along with a bunch of white ones. _Well All my doves are in one place it seems._ Kaito commented. Conan was far, in fact it looked like he was in the next room, but there wasn't a next room. _I see what's going on here._ Kaito smirked taking a step closer to the wall. He knocked on it and was greeted by a hollow sound. Kaito took the monocle off and stuffed it in his pocket again and started to search for something to make wall open. A painting was about four feet to his left. Kaito sighed. _Obvious. _He went over and lifted it up. Sure enough under the frame was a switch. Kaito flipped it and the wall slid open to reveal Conan and a man with a gun pointed at the little detective.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kaito told him. The man spun around and Conan looked up to see his babysitter.

"Kaito-niichan…?" He asked in disbelief. Sirens could be heard out side.

"Looks like the police are here." Kaito shrugged. "Now, let the children and that lady go." He said calmly as the man pointed the gun at him.

"Bad choice." Kaito said calmly as a door down stairs burst open. The man continued to glare, his gun pointed at Kaito. Soon the police found their way up stairs and found the culprit pointing a gun at Kaito who remained unmoved. He knew what this man was threatening; the man was the one who didn't know who he was threatening. "Give it up. I have to get that little boy home and in bed by nine." In a flash Satou had tackled the suspect and grabbed the gun from his hands.

"I'd like to take your statement." Shiratori came up behind Kaito. Kaito blinked and then shook his head.

"Could you take it tomorrow? I have to get Conan-kun to bed, it's getting close to nine…" Kaito looked over to Conan, remembering about the medication. "Plus, he had to take his medicine." He strode over to Conan who was lost in his own thoughts. Kaito knew that face. Conan was about to put his little kid façade again.

"Ne, Kaito-niichan," Right on cue, "You're really brave!"

"Actually I'm not." Kaito untied Conan and then moved to the groggy boys.

"But you were being held at gunpoint!" Conan pointed out. Kaito shrugged it off.

"It's called adrenaline you'll learn about it soon I'm sure." He wasn't going to let poker face slip up even a little.

"I know what that is."

"Well let's get going, ne?" Genta and Mitsuhiko were up and standing, studying the situation. Conan stood up and nodded. "Ja ne!" Kaito said cheerily to the police as they passed them. Kaito walked the Shounen tantei dan home and said goodbye to Aoko. Conan and Kaito walked back to the agency side by side.

"Ano… I feel like I know you some how." Conan voiced. Kaito blinked.

"Really? Oh! I was going to ask you. Ran-san said you were on medication, what for may I ask?"

"Unimportant." Conan said dully. Kaito mentally curse.

"What's the harm in telling me?"

"It's keeps me from getting sick. If I skip a day I'm normally sick the next day."

"Oh? How did that…?"

"I don't know…. well it's only like a cold, I got sick of it and ended having to take medicine for it."

"I see, so you have a long lasting cold?" Kaito asked as they made it to the Agency. Conan shrugged.

"You could call It that I suppose." Kaito opened the door and let Conan in.

"Do you ever get in trouble for wandering off with out saying anything?"

"Sometimes." Conan headed to the kitchen to get his medication. Kaito held a glass of water out to him. Conan thanked him and swallowed the medicine.

"Ran-san said nine was your bedtime."

"It is."

"Shouldn't you get going then?" Conan sighed and set the glass on the counter.

"Good night." He went off to his room. Kaito sighed once he was gone and picked up Conan's bottle of medicine. _Oh, it's just a decongestant._ He set it back down and went to the living room to wait for Ran.

-

"Gomen!" Ran apologized. "I didn't know it would take so long!" she held out Kaito's pay. Kaito blinked at it.

"You don't have to pay me." He held his hands up. "I offered, so you shouldn't have to pay me."

"You're not asking double because it's ten thirty now and we told you it would be nine?" Kogoro asked. Kaito nodded.

"Of course not."

"Would you watch him again for free if you were needed?" Mouri asked. Kaito thought about it.

"If I'm not busy that night, sure."

"Well Ran, we found a permanent sitter for Conan." Ran sighed.

"Sorry about Otousan." Kaito smiled.

"No problem, Ran-san! Guess I'll be seeing you around, ne?" Ran walked with him to the door.

"Night Ran-san, Mouri-san." Kaito stepped out the door. Once he was outside and well on his way home he let out a sigh. "Taku… that was… exhausting. Next time I won't underestimate Tantei-kun."

(bleh. Done I guess. So I have a new Idea for fic, and if anyone wants me to continue with Kaito baby-sits Conan fics let me know and I'll see what I can do, or if you have any suggestions you can tell me those too. Farewell for now!)


End file.
